


that's my pretty baby

by juancockles



Series: yeeharg mateys (this is literally just ateez porn drabbles) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Sorry Not Sorry, Subspace, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juancockles/pseuds/juancockles
Summary: "Hongjoong does this thing where he just looks at someone and they immediately want to submit to him, you can practically see the members quiver with anticipation whenever he orders them around. Especially Seonghwa. Poor thing gets manhandled and pushed around by the others on a daily, Hongjoong being one of the main culprits. You can tell he has to hold back from begging for more."thanks oomf, you have now started something that cannot be stopped
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: yeeharg mateys (this is literally just ateez porn drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	that's my pretty baby

Hongjoong seemed to make Seonghwa tremble with a single look. The older tended to be more shy and reserved when it came to sexual interaction, so Hongjoong could use nothing but soft whispers and hesitant touches and he'd still be able to have the taller fall apart in his arms. He uses soft quiet tones while he gropes all over his body, edging the poor baby for hours on end until he's sobbing and begging for a hot release.

Hongjoong gives Hwa sweet kisses, praising his angel for how long he's lasted, how good he's being.

"Such a good boy, you've been so strong for me. I think my sweet bun deserves to cum, hmm??"

and as a reward he jerks the older off fast, his hand making obscene squelching noises as he soaks up the way his baby shudders with pleasure.

He absorbs the image of Seonghwa with his back arched, pitiful whines tumbling out of his flushed lips, watching with a coy smirk as the older's formerly blissed out expression turned into fear once he realized

Hongjoong's hand hasn't stopped.

Seonghwa's body rakes out a choked sob, chest heaving as he can barely breathe from the overwhelming overstimulation. Hongjoong keeps up the fast pace for a few minutes, and at this point Seonghwa is full on screaming for mercy. His tear stained cheeks all flushed a pretty petal pink while he thrashes and begs for Hongjoong to stop his movements. His head was all fuzzy with static, nothing but incoherent babbles being yelled into thin air. His sobs were borderline pathetic, the sub cried extremely loud as his hoarse voice practically screamed in a pitch 2 octaves higher than his usual tamber. The younger male would've choked Seonghwa to shut him up if he wasn't in such a good mood today.

Bruised hips, lips bright red and swollen, his hole filled to the brim with warm cum and plugged shut, leaving Seonghwa feeling full and dazed with a pink jewel between the cheeks. His pretty cock was an angry red, cum smeared all over it and Hongjoong's hand as it layed pathetically against his flat tummy. Seonghwa's skin was flushed a pretty pink and littered with hickies as he practically glowed in the moonlight, nipples turning borderline purple from how much they've been abused that night, tears consistently flowing down his blotchy cheeks, it was all just too much for the poor baby....

and Hongjoong absolutely loved it

He knows it hurts, how the older's leaking cock is begging to be left alone. But that's why he keeps going, why his hand is pressing hard on the vein underneath the head of the pretty thing, knowing good and well it drives Seonghwa insane. He loves how fucked out and dumbed down his baby gets after so much pain and pleasure. But today he decides to give him a second to breathe.

Again, he's in a good mood today,

so he holds down Hwa's hips with an arm, only slowing down his hand and gently caressing a thigh for his baby to be able to focus on his words,

"Just one more lovey, can you do that for me? I know you've got one more in you, and you've been such a good bun for me. We're almost finished, and after this last one we'll be done. But if it's too much we can stop right now. Daddy's promise." Hongjoong didn't want to pressure his baby too much, if it truly hurts he'll immediately stop what he's doing and clean him up. Hurting Seonghwa is the last thing he'd ever want to do, and he just wanted to make sure he was okay with this.

Seonghwa could've said no, he could've shook his head and say he wasn't ready. Hongjoong expected him to at least, he could've ended his torture and had it over with.

but Seonghwa only nodded his head, his shaky hands coming up to wipe away his blotchy tears before those familiar trembling lips part with a shy smile.

"H-hwahwa can do it, just for you..." the silver haired's eyes practically sparkled as he said this and they captivated Hongjoong instantly, those wide orbs holding the galaxies as they practically screamed "I trust you"

Hongjoong smiled at the pretty answer, petting Seonghwa's hair and kissing his blushy cheeks before starting back up again, soaking in all the taller's pretty screams. It was sure the neighbors could hear them, they'd soon be getting a noise complaint and a lot of weird looks from the people down the hall, but neither of them could care. They basked in each other's love and presence, Hongjoong looking down at Seonghwa with a fond look on his face, a proud smile etched into his features as he watched his bunny baby cum undone for the final time that night.

He gently rubbed the older's tummy, cleaning him up as lightly as he could without giving him any more stimulation. The taller looked satisfied, a dazed look in his eyes as he let drool drip down his chin. He was full of cum and warm and tingly and fucked senseless, mind too dumb to think of anything but how full he feels and how fuzzy his head is, and Hongjoong found it absolutely adorable.

He quickly cleaned himself up as well before laying down next to the older and wrapping his arms around his waist, Seonghwa immediately leaning into Hongjoong's chest and falling asleep in seconds. The blue haired boy gave his lover a final peck on the lips, whispering a few more small praises in his ear before falling asleep himself.

"That's my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! ma name's Kammy, I've decided to cross post some of my drabbles I did on Twitter (@YEODElTY) because we need more bottom seonghwa content
> 
> please leave suggestions and feedback in the comments, I want nothing but to get better at writing for my lovely readers :D


End file.
